


i keep my love

by thedreamsteam



Series: the dream team fics [49]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: “Sap?”Sapnap froze at the sound of his name, slowly turning around to look back at his bed. Dream was still under the covers, his head resting against the pillows, but his eyes blinked up tiredly at Sap.or, just some soft itsdreamnap :]
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap/Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Series: the dream team fics [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913893
Comments: 7
Kudos: 327





	i keep my love

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for me friend dream on tumblr they dragged me into this ship dkjhfhfg
> 
> wrote this entire thing listening to THOTS! so. take that for what u will
> 
> title from tungs by the frights

“Sap?” 

Sapnap froze at the sound of his name, slowly turning around to look back at his bed. Dream was still under the covers, his head resting against the pillows, but his eyes blinked up tiredly at Sap.

“Where’re you goin’?” He mumbled, yawning at the end of his sentence, and Sap couldn’t help but think about how cute he looked.

“I’m only going to get Fundy, Dream.” He said quietly, walking back over, and Dream moved until he was pulling Sap down, and hugging him. “I need to go get him.”

“I know.” Dream says tiredly, and he lets go a few seconds later. “Tell him I love him.”

“I will.” Sap says, and he leans down to give the blonde a quick kiss on the forehead before turning back around to leave.

The walk isn’t far, and he arrives at Fundy’s little workshop soon enough. The man’s sat looking at a book off to the side, and he only has to wrap his arms around him for the man to recognize him.

“Hey, Sap.” Fundy smiles, turning around to give him a quick kiss.

“Hey,” He says softly, smiling, and gently, he grabs his hand and leads him out of the building.

“Where’s Dream?” Fundy asks as they walk, and easily, Sap tells him he’s already back at their little house, sleeping in the bed. “He doesn’t even give me a good night kiss. Wow.” He says sarcastically, and Sap laughs.

“He told me to tell you that he says I love you.” Sap tells him, and Fundy smiles wide at that.

“Cheeky bastard.” He mumbles, and Sap laughs again.

When they arrive home and go up the stairs, Fundy changes before climbing into the bed beside Dream, and when Sap arrives fresh out the shower and in fresh clothes, it’s to the sight of Fundy smiling at Dream while the blonde sleeps with an arm wrapped around his chest. Fundy looks up when Sap steps in, smiling up at him, and Sap turns the lights off before walking over to give him a small kiss.

Quietly, he settles in behind Dream, pulling the covers up and over them, and he can feel Dream moving to settle further against him in his sleep, until he’s finally comfortable, with an arm still wrapped firmly around Fundy.

“Good night,” Fundy whispers in the silence, resting his head against the pillow, and Sap smiles at him softly.

“Good night,” he whispers back, and easily, he falls asleep, wrapped in the comfort of his two boyfriends.

It’s nice.

**Author's Note:**

> currently @phllza on tumblr but is subject to change


End file.
